prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
NoblePC01
Arrival of Disaster and Hope! Born of Cure Ensis! (災害と希望の到着！ キュアエニスの生まれた！''Saigai to kibō no tōchaku! Kyuaenisu no umareta!) is the first episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It introduces 3 of the main cures and the start of the demon invasion. Plot ''Yuuki was on her way home with her student council friend from a meeting and decided to check the fallen comet. When they arrive, the air suddenly feels heavy and a voice echoed as a young boy with peculiar horns came. He drew his blades and charged for them. Then, he drew a shining red stone and summons a demon monster. She bumped into a fairy who told her to fight the demon. Confused, she only hides until she gathered her bravery to face it. Suddenly, her birthmark shine and she transformed into Cure Ensis. Synopsis The episode starts with a short prologue of how the demons start to attack other dimensions. Then, it follows by a comet that fell to earth in the news. Takibi Yuuki was on her way to school with her cousin when she saw the news on the internet. Her best friend, Shinju, chased her as they went to school together while talking about the comet. Yuuki asked her to see it by their own eyes after her student council meeting and Shinju's swimming practice. But Shinju got an extra lesson today after that. Roku planned to go straight home. Class started and goes on until break. Yuuki, Shinju and their friends went to the canteen. When they arrived, Kito, the student council president came to them and gave Yuuki and Shinju drinks. He told Yuuki to not be late on the meeting and wishes Shinju the best for her upcoming race. Suddenly, Miho pushes Kito for taking her money. Turns out, Kito forgot to bring money and secretly took Miho's. Miho and Kito argue for a moment that it become an attention to the canteen. Shinju get away to buy food first while Yuuki tried to stop them. Roku came and drag Kito away while Yuuki calmed Miho. Then she asked if Miho also want to check the comet. But being an heir of a shrine, she got plans after school. After the student council meeting ends, Yuuki, Kito and some other members are tidying things up while chatting. Kito asked when is Shinju's next competition and said he would like to watch. Yuuki said the date is still unknown. Then, one of the members commented about the comet as the news is being broadcasted on TV. But, it says that the comet has mysteriously disappeared. It was still there hours ago, but a pedestrian who passed by said it had gone. Only a pit where it fell left. Strangely, not more than three hours ago, he passed by and the comet is still intact. The comet is so big and there are no traces of it being moved. Yuuki is very disappointed for she really want to see it. Then, another member said the same thing and both decided to check it out. They went to the place together hoping to find something. When they arrived, Yuuki feels a sting on her birthmark. The news is right, the comet has disappeared. Suddenly, Yuuki's friend said that she's going to look around the forest. Yuuki agrees. Suddenly, she heard something and followed the sound. She found a boy younger than her with peculiarly light blonde hair and odd colored eyes in weird clothes. He was trapped inside black vines. He called for help and Yuuki tried to let him go. After setting him free, he thanked her and introduced himself as Gale. Then, he spotted Yuuki's birthmark and take a closer look. He asked about it but Yuuki who think he's weird tried to leave. He told her to help him because she's special. She said that people with that mark is reincarnation of a legendary pretty cures. Suddenly, he heard a scream and run towards it. As she goes nearer, the air feels heavy. He spotted her friend's body laying on the ground. Panicked, she tried to wake her up. Suddenly, a voice echoed. It laughed. He said that with this little time, he managed to catch the first pretty cure. Yuuki began to think what is a Pretty Cure and why is both this creatures saying it to her. Then, the voice said things about how hard it is to break through earth but how easy to catch one cure. Then, a wisp of black smoke gathered as a boy appeared. He got porcelain fair skin, white hair, red eyes and peculiar demon horns. He got a long blade and a red small gem. A black smoke wrapped the gem and explodes into a demon monster. Yuuki carry her friend as she tried to escape. But the forest seemed to be tainted with magic and she keeps coming back. Then the monster attacked both of them. Yuuki was scared, but to protect her friend, she braved herself. She took a branch and use it to charge the monster. It does not affect it. But she keeps going until suddenly,the branch turned into a light sword and her birthmark shines in a red light. Then, a red light flew from her heart as it turned into a shield shaped brooch. The red gem from the monster seeped out into a beautiful red gem. She took it. Then, Gale came and told her to transform. She followed Gale's instructions and transformed into a pretty cure. She uses her sword to attack the monster and slayed it. Then, the boy who is shocked disappeared as her surroundings feel lighter. An ambulance came to bring her friend to a hospital with her saying that she fell into the pit. Yuuki followed her to the hospital with Gale secretly tagging along. Gale accompany her while introducing himself for the second time. He told her that from now on, she must get rid of demons who started to invade earth while finding other reincarnations. Gale also told her that each time her brooch shines, she must meet him in a certain place guided by it. Confused, Yuuki was left by Gale who suddenly disappeared. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis Mascots * Gale Villains * Ferio * Daemonium Other Characters * Mizuoka Shinju * Hanamiya Miho * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito * Kanashima Rina Trivia * Takibi Yuuki made her first debut as Cure Ensis * Gale made his debut * Ferio made his first official appearance * Mizuoka Shinju made her first cameo debut * Hanamiya Miho made her first cameo debut * Takibi Roku and Hanamiya Kito appeared for the first time * Cure Ensis performed Ruby Slash for the first time * Cure Ensis performed Infinite Sword for the first time Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes